Creepypasta: Juntos para Siempre
by OuryuuXIX
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: ésta historia contiene Gore, violaciones, canibalismo y escenas no aptas para mentes sensibles... Entra bajo tu propio riesgo...


¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tenía que terminar así? ¿Acaso no viste que todo lo que hice, fue por ti para que te enamores de mí? En fin, ya no tengo nada de qué preocuparme ahora, porque por fin te tengo a mi lado, y ésta vez para siempre.

Todavía recuerdo todo como si hubiese sido ayer. Todo empezó hace mucho tiempo, cuando todavía éramos unos niños. Recuerdo que en nuestro pueblo había pocos niños para jugar, pero aún así, me la pasaba en grande con los pocos que había. Esos niños eran Gray, Tobin, Kliff, Celica, Alm, el amor de mi vida, y yo, Faye. Nuestra vida en la villa era tranquila y pacífica, hasta que un día nos invadieron unos caballeros que estaban buscando algo o a alguien. Por fortuna, el abuelo Mycen estaba ahí y nos ayudó a derrotar a los invasores.

Pasó el tiempo, y muchas cosas cambiaron durante el transcurso del mismo. Desde que Celica se fue de Villamardán, Alm se volvió distante y estaba más centrado en entrenar con la espada que cualquier otra cosa, y yo estaba preocupada por él. Pero todo cambió cuando empezó la guerra y el abuelo Mycen desapareció. Alm estaba decidido de salir de Villamardán, quizás para buscarlo o terminar con la guerra, así que sus mejores amigos y yo nos unimos para rescatar al abuelo. Poco antes de partir, llegó al pueblo un caballero llamado Lukas para hablar con el abuelo, pero Alm le dijo que no estaba y no sabía su paradero. La razón por la que Lukas vino a la villa era para reclutar al abuelo para dirigir un ejército, pero Alm le pidió que si él podía unirse en su lugar, y estuvo insistiendo hasta que aceptó. Y como era obvio, nosotros también nos unimos a su grupo. Durante el camino, teníamos que acabar con los grupos de bandidos que acechaban a nuestro paso, hasta que llegamos a una cueva misteriosa y decidimos explorarla. Al final de ésta había un santuario dedicado a la diosa Mila, y cada uno de nosotros, excepto Alm y Lukas, hicimos plegarias a la diosa, solicitado un nuevo cambio de clase, para así poder ganar la guerra. Kliff pidió ser jinete, Gray pidió ser arquero, Tobin pidió ser mercenario y yo pedí ser maga, ya que siempre me llamó la atención la magia.

A partir de ahí, empezó de verdad el viaje, y durante todo el camino tuvimos experiencias de todo tipo: desde la vez en que rescatamos a Clair de su cautiverio, o cuando libramos aquella dura batalla contra Berkut en la frontera de Zofia con Rigel, o cuando a duras penas sobrevivimos en la batalla final contra Rudolf, siempre trataba de demostrarle a Alm lo importante que él era para mí, pero él estaba centrado en avanzar a toda prisa hacia adelante. Sé que está preocupado por su abuelo, o al menos eso creí que era a quien estaba buscando, pero todo cambió cuando se reunió con una persona que no me hubiera gustado volver a ver: CELICA.

Después de esa batalla contra Rudolf, volvimos a enfrentarnos contra Berkut, pero estaba loco y acabar con él no era tan fácil, a pesar de que los equipos de Alm y Celica se habían unido. Al terminar con Berkut, nos dirigimos a la Torre de Duma, para nuestra batalla final.

Después de haber acabado con Duma, el Dragón Oscuro, la paz finalmente volvió al mundo, y ya podíamos descansar tranquilamente. Sin embargo, lo que yo no me esperaba, era que Alm y Celica se casaron poco tiempo después. En ese momento, sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompió... ¿Quizás sea mi corazón?... Seguramente sí. No sabía qué hacer ni como reaccionar, pero de pronto, un pensamiento llegó a mi mente: si Celica me quitó a Alm, entonces tendré que recuperarlo como sea. Estuve preparando todo lo necesario para rescatar a Alm de las garras de Celica, y cuando ya estaba lista, emprendí mi viaje. Pero antes de eso, otro pensamiento llegó a mi mente: si yo no era feliz, NO MERECE SERLO NADIE. Así que antes de ir al castillo en donde estaban Alm y Celica, hice unas pequeñas paradas a las personas que alguna vez fueron mis amigos de la infancia, y también a los de Celica, para arrebatarles su felicidad y su vida. El primero fue Gray, que se quedó en Villamardán junto con Clair. A ambos les corté la cabeza y les arranqué el corazón, para que así dejen de amar. Sin embargo, todavía me sentía vacía, así que para llenar ese amor que Alm no pudo darme, devoré los corazones de ese matrimonio, para así poder sentir el amor. El siguiente fue Kliff, que había escuchado que iba a partir del continente pero se quedó en una posada cerca del puerto. Para evitar sospechas tuve que matar a todas las personas de la posada. Fue fácil para mí ya que lancé un hechizo de sueño profundo para que no sientan dolor cuando mi espada atravesara sus cuerpos. Después fue Tobin, y aunque fue un poco difícil, no fue imposible para mí. Él se había unido a la Hermandad de la Caballería de Gran Valentia, y su base estaba lejos del castillo. Tuve que usar el mismo hechizo que hice para acabar con Kliff y así fue como maté a todos los caballeros y guardias que estaban alrededor. Al terminar con ellos, me dirigí al lugar donde se encontraban los amigos cercanos de Celica. Tuve que esperar hasta la noche para seguir con mi plan, ya que había llegado en la mañana. El primero fue Boey, a quien encontré fácilmente. Mae también fue fácil de matar ya que vivía junto con Boey, pero tenía que actuar rápido porque por poco y me descubrían. Esa misma noche fui por Genny, y su muerte fue la más fácil. Afortunadamente, y gracias a la oscuridad de la noche, pude ocultarme justo a tiempo. Yo quería llenar el vacío que sentía en mi interior, así que, para hacerlo, tuve que consumir el amor de otras personas para dejar de sentirme así, empezando por comerme los corazones de Mae y Boey.

Estaba a punto de ir al castillo por mi Alm, cuando recordé que todavía había parejas que conocí y eran muy felices, y no podía tolerar que eso suceda, así que tuve que tomar otro desvío para ir a acabar con ellos. Los primeros fueron Tatiana y Zeke, que se establecieron en una villa cercana a mi ubicación actual. Ambos habían formado una familia, y Tatiana ya estaba embarazada, pero eso no me importó y con mucho odio los mate a ambos cortándoles la cabeza. Después abrí el vientre de Tatiana con una daga que llevaba y maté al bebé que había dentro. Después de esa noche, fui por la otra pareja, conformada por Mathilda y Clive. Fue algo complicado ya que Clive seguía despierto y para actuar rápido, tuve que usar el hechizo de sueño profundo para matarlos de inmediato. Cuando acabé con Clive y me acerqué a Mathilda, descubrí la razón: ella también estaba embarazada y su esposo estaba cuidándola, así que hice lo mismo que hice con Tatiana. Le abrí su vientre y asesiné al bebé, que estaba a poco tiempo de nacer. Después de esa noche, tuve que descansar un poco para ahorrar fuerzas para acabar con los dos últimos estorbos que me quedan para llegar a mi objetivo: Conrad, el hermano de Celica, y Mycen, a quien consideraba como un abuelo, pero se volvió la mano derecha de Alm, no sin antes darme un buen banquete con los corazones que arranqué de esos matrimonios.

Afortunadamente, en mis dos días de descanso no escuché nada acerca de los asesinatos que cometí, gracias a que oculté los cuerpos perfectamente sin que nadie me vea, por medio de un hechizo de invisibilidad, usando elementos como agua y aire. La noche en la que fui a recuperar a Alm fue la mejor de mi vida, empezando con la muerte de Conrad y Mycen. Ambos iban en sus caballos por un sendero, en compañía de otros cuatro caballeros más. Esa noche no había luna, y el cielo estaba nublado, por lo que era la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con ellos. Para esto, usé una vez más el hechizo de sueño profundo, para matarlos de inmediato. A todos les corté la cabeza y arrojé sus cuerpos a un río de había cerca. Ahora sí, no había nadie que me impedía ir por mi amado Alm y hacerle pagar a Celica lo que me hizo.

Al llegar al castillo, usé el hechizo de invisibilidad para poder infiltrarme sin que nadie me viera, y al llegar al cuarto de Alm, los dos estaban durmiendo juntos. Era la oportunidad que quería para que Celica vea la culminación de mi plan. Primero, usé el hechizo de sueño profundo para que ninguno de los dos sepa lo que voy a hacer. Acto seguido, le corté la cabeza a Celica y con la daga le quité los párpados para que vea lo que voy a hacer con Alm. Después de eso, coloqué la cabeza de Celica de tal manera de que vea cómo Alm y yo hacemos el amor. Rápidamente le quité la parte baja de la armadura de Alm y estuve estimulando su miembro para que nuestros cuerpos hagan contacto. Tenía que hacerlo rápido para que los guardias del castillo no me vean, sin embargo lo disfruté como nunca. Haber perdido la virginidad con el amor de mi vida fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado, sobre todo si Celica nos estaba viendo. A pesar de que seguía dormido, Alm y yo hicimos el amor unas tres veces. Con ésto, estaba segura de que el bebé de mi amado Alm estaba dentro de mí, así que, al final, le corté la cabeza y me la llevé para que esté conmigo para siempre, y presencie el nacimiento del fruto de nuestro amor. Gracias a la misericordiosa Mila, nadie me vió salir y me desvanecí en la oscuridad de la noche hasta llegar a casa.

Pasó un tiempo, y las cosas se normalizaron de nuevo, y aunque el pueblo lloró la pérdida de sus nuevos gobernantes y a los miembros más importantes de los Libertadores, yo vivía tranquilamente en Villamardán junto con mi bebé y la cabeza decapitada de mi amado Alm, sabiendo que nadie descubrió que fuí yo quien hizo todo eso, y no me arrepiento, porque sé que hice lo correcto.

TODO LO QUE HICE, FUE POR AMOR...


End file.
